


Peter 2:4

by NYWCgirl



Series: Fill me with poison [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good versus Evil, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal meet again… But is Peter ready to see Neal for what he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter 2:4

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic fills the ‘rejection’ square on my H/C bingo card.  
> I have always been fascinated by Kanarek13´s art. You can find it under number 10 at this link (http://wc-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/24812.html). It was her entry for the reverse Big Bang. Hope someone still writes a full length story to go with it.  
> The title comes from the Bible, in Peter 2:4 it says ‘For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into hell and committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgment’

Peter studies the church he is standing in front of. It is an old abandoned building but the details in the stone carvings are still beautiful. At first he didn´t know how he got here or why, but now he knows. He knows he shouldn´t enter it, but at the same time, he is drawn to it, well not the church, but the person he knows is inside. He tries to fight the urge to enter, but he realizes he can´t win this fight.

When he enters the church it is dark, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The church is no longer the house of his God it has something eerie and sinister. Whoever or whatever is inside is not a positive energy.

“Welcome Peter.” Neal´s voice is thick velvet that strokes down Peter´s spine. Peter looks at Neal, who is terrible, utterly smooth. He is sitting in an ornamental arm chair. He is cold seductiveness and feline grace. He is deadly, mesmerizing, utterly amoral. Peter can feel he is losing himself in the being that is Neal.

“I am glad you decided to join me… again.” Neal murmurs in a voice like chocolate laced with arsenic.

“Who…”

Peter studies the figure that is standing behind Neal. But while he is under Neal´s spell, Peter can´t put his finger on the figure, doesn´t recognize him, the only person he can give attention to seems to be Neal. Neal demands his attention, draws him in.

“Neal, we can´t, we…”

“Relax Peter, there is no need to be stressed.” Neal purrs.

Peter relaxes a breath, he forces himself to relax.

“I won´t do anything you don´t want me to. Don´t you want to be loved? Don´t you want me to love you?”

While Neal speaks, he has gotten up and is circling Peter. Neal trails his finger under Peter´s tie.

“You know I love you, but we can´t. This must stop.”

Neal studies Peter´s face and gives a snort.

“Fine by me. Good bye Peter.”

Neal turns and Peter can see Neal is ready to leave. He can´t let Neal leave. He needs Neal.

“Please don´t. Don´t go.” He hates that he sounds so needy.

Neal stops and doesn´t move for a full minute, before he suddenly turns.

Peter sees the lust in Neal´s eyes, when he slowly strolls back to Peter.

“What is it going to be Peter? Make up your mind.”

The intoxicating scent that is Neal reaches Peter´s nostrils and he feels himself getting aroused. All of his thoughts and memories are pushed to the background when Neal steps into his personal space and slowly lets his tongue flick over the mole in his neck. He groans and closes his eyes.

“Please, don´t…” Peter pleads.

“Don’t what, Peter? I am what I am. I am not playing you. I love you. I lust for you.”

Peter can feel ripples of pleasure travel down his spine, just by hearing Neal´s voice.

“Please...”

“Yes?”

“I… I need you.” Peter whispers.

And as soon as Neal hears the words, he straightens.

“I know you do. We will meet again soon.” Neal breaths silkily in Peter´s ear.

This time Neal turns around and walks away. His tail trailing behind him, his black wings neatly folded behind his back.

 _The angel is his_.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
